Saya's Diary
by Kagura SohmaxKyo Sohma
Summary: What if Saya didn't really die... What would have happened...  rated T for some of languge in some of the entries


OK so this is my first Black Cat fanfic, I'm sorry for bad grammar, I'm very bad at it. other than that ENJOY

Dear Diary,

Today, well acualy yesterday, Trains ex partner tryed to kill me because he thought i was some witch, he ruind my best kimono too. I almost died, Train probly thinks im dead, i hope he dosent blame himself for that. when the oil tanker blew up somebody saved me and brought me to the hospital. HEY Train still owes me that ramune(lemonade in one ver.)

***^.^***  
~Saya

Dear Diary,

Im still in the hospital but the docter says i can leave this weekend, YAY! I hope Train is alright.

***^.^***  
~Saya

Dear Diary,

Its the weekend, FINLAY. I've been in this stupid hospital for a week now, i mean I'm not gunna get bounties lieing their. i went to see if their are any good bounties and HOLY CRAP I SEE TRAIN! I didn't get to talk to him today though cuz of all the people their, GRRRRRR.

***^.^***  
~Saya

Dear Diary,

Train doesn't feed the cat anymore or come on the roof.. now i feed the little fur ball. My life is so dull now without Train :(. DAM i ran out of milk.

***^.^***  
~Saya

Dear Diary,

I have long hair now. The cat stopped coming, i haven seen Train in about a month, I'm so board. TRAIN WARE ARE YOU! IF YOU THINK I'M DEAD WELL I'M NOT!

***^.^***  
~Saya

Dear Diary,

I SAW TRAIN! he didn't see me though, maybe its cuz i have long hair... hmmm... THAT'S IT I'M CUTTING MY HAIR!

***^.^***  
~Saya

Dear Diary,

I cut my hair now i look the same as i did when we met. Train wasn't at the diner with the bounties today GRRR, WHY IS IT SOOO HARD TO FIND YOU!

***^.^***  
~Saya

Dear Diary

I'm sooooooooooooooooo happy right now! so i was singing grandmas lullaby and Train heard! so he came on the roof and said he thought i was dead and he said he loved meee~! this is what he said "Saya...I thought you were dead... you don't know how muck i'v missed you... Saya i love you so much, please don't ever leave me again.." and this was all why he hugged me. The best part was that he kissed me! and it was really cute when the cat came back when it saw Train. I don't think i can sleep. Oh and Train is moving with me! This is my best day ever!

{{{'''####***^.^***#####'''}}}  
~Saya

Dear Diary,

Train moved in today! Eve, Rinslet, and Sven came over too, their really nice but Eve was kinda embarrassing. The thing that made us both blush the most was "You better keep it down at night, kids live around here." I mean really shes just a kid how dose she know about things like that! I think i saw a diary in Trains stuff, and he still has that black cat. WAIT I FORGOT ABOUT THE RAMUNE!

***^.^***  
~Saya

Dear Diary,

this has to be my best day ever! Train proposed to me! and he gave me the ramune! i gave him a little gif-

the following is not part of the fanfic:

Saya: SKIP THAT PART!

Hemiji(ME): Why? the readers deserve to know

Saya: then give it back!

Hemiji: fine fine ill skip that one

now back to the fanfic

Dear Diary,

I'm running out of pages so I'll only make a few more entries. Eve came over today, she gave me a bell that looks like the one Train has. she said it would mean that were a couple, she used other words that i don't want to wright. OH the wedding is this weekend I'm sooo existed!

***^.^***  
~Saya

Dear Diary, wedding is today, I'm warring this really pretty white silk kimono.

list of things

something borrowed:

hair extension something

blue: obe(thing around the kimono)

something old: hair clips something new: kimono

(before wedding)

***^.^***  
~Saya

Dear Diary,

HONEYMOON! we did a bunch of things lik-

the following is not part of the fanfic:

Saya: SKIP THAT PART!

Hemiji: that was the last entry

Saya: ohhh

Hemiji: what should we do now?

Saya: Train, why don't you show us your diary

Train: YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER MENTION THAT!

Saya: we wont show it, Hemiji's fingers are tiered from all the typing so byeeeee

~~~{{{'''####***^.^***#####'''}}}~~~ ~Hemiji

Saya: don't steal my ending!  
Hemiji: i made it up for you!


End file.
